Wolverine
James Howlett 'is one of the oldest Mutants in history who have had a rough history, he has the ability to heal quickly and has three claws that come out of each knuckles. He fought in World War I, World War II and the Vietnam War with his half-brother Victor. After he died in the 70s, Logan joined the Weapon X Program lead by Colonel William Stryker and his protege Omega Red. Logan made a deal with Stryker and so he put a metal called Adimantium into his bones as a replacement. He later escaped as a animal, years later, he met a Mutate named Wade Wilson who took on the name Deadpool and they became vigilantes. 7 months later, Logan asked Wade to help him find Stryker. When they met again, Deadpool betrayed him and they became enemies. Years later, Logan took on the name '''Wolverine '''and the public knew and called him that. he then joined a group of criminals for some time. He betrayed them and was recruited as a member of the X-Men and helped them stopped the Brotherhood of Mutants in Quebec City. He later met and fought a team called the Avengers and battled them because they made a project called Project WideAwake to wipe out Mutants. He then helped them defeat Zzzax. A year later, he found out he had a clone with his DNA named Laura, he helped her to defeat Logan's old enemy Omega Red and killed him. Powers & Abilities Powers * '''Superhumanly Acute Senses:'Wolverine possessed superhumanly acute senses that were comparable to those of certain animals. He could see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retained this same level of clarity even in near total darkness and complete darkness. His hearing was enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans couldn't hear at a greater distance, enough to hear a teardrop in another room that has thick walls with enough focus. He was able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He could track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Wolverine could also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. These senses stemmed from, at least partially, his constant cellular regeneration, as were his enhanced physical capabilities. * '''Superhuman Strength: His natural strength was augmented by the demand placed on his musculature due to the presence of over 50kg/100 pounds of adamantium bonded to his skeleton, which also removes the natural limitations of the human skeletal structure by allowing him to lift weights that would damage a human skeleton. Wolverine has been depicted with sufficient strength to break steel chains. * Superhuman Speed: Wolverine was able to move at low level superhuman speeds. He has attacked faster than the eye could follow and even Spider-Man briefly thought Wolverine was faster than he was in their first fight. His combat speed seems to have been more enhanced than anything else, as he has frequently kept up with Spider-Man in combat, and blitzed people before they pull their trigger fingers. * Insulated Weather Adaptation: Wolverine's body was highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold, to the extent that he could sleep nude in subarctic conditions with no apparent injury. * Animal Empathy: Wolverine had the ability to sense the emotional state of animals on a basic level such as fear, anger, happiness or pain. He could even communicate with them to make the animal aware of his actions and or his intent. * Adimatium Claws: Wolverine's skeleton included six retractable 12-inch long bone claws, three in each arm, that were housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. Wolverine could, at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin between the knuckles on each hand. The skin between the knuckles tore and bled, but the blood loss was quickly halted by his healing factor. Wolverine could unsheathe any number of his claws at once, although he needed to keep his wrists straight at the moment his claws passed from his forearms into his hands. When unsheathed, the claws were entirely within his forearms, allowing him to bend his wrists when they were extended. The claws were made of bone, unlike the claws of normal mammals which are made of keratin, and were originally believed to be bionic adamantium implants. Like his son Daken, the bone claws were sharp and dense enough to slice through substances as durable as metals, wood, and stone. Abilities * Master Tactician: Though seemingly brutish, Wolverine was highly intelligent. When Forge monitored Wolverine's vitals during a Danger Room training session, he reported Logan's physical and mental state as "equivalent to an Olympic-level gymnast performing a Gold-medal-winning routine whilst simultaneously beating four chess computers in his head",119 which gives something of an idea of the level of sophistication and tactical processing Logan was capable of utilizing while in combat. Relationships Family * Father † * Step-Father † * Mother † * Victor Creed † - Half Brother * X-23 - Female Clone/Daughter * X-24 † - Genetic Template * X-25 † - Genetic Template * X-26 † - Genetic Template * X-27 † - Genetic Template Allies * World War I Allied Powers ** Great Britain ** France ** Russian Empire ** United States of America * World War II Allied Powers * Vietnam War Alllied Powers * Deadpool - Partner turned Enemy turned Situational Ally * Professor X - Ally, Leader, Teammate, Recruiter & Friend ** X-Men - Teammates *** Cyclops - Teammate, Recruiter & Friend *** Jean Grey - Teammate, Recruiter & Friend *** Storm - Teammate, Recruiter & Friend *** Beast - Teammate & Friend *** Rogue - Teammate, Friend & Temporary Enemy *** Iceman - Teammate, Friend & Temporary Enemy *** Colossus - Teammate & Friend *** Archangel - Teammate & Friend *** Nightcrawler - Teammate & Friend *** Jubilee - Teammate & Friend *** Negasonic Teenage Warhead - Teammate & Friend *** Mystique - Enemy turned Teammate & Friend *** Quicksilver - Teammate & Friend *** Scarlet Witch - Teammate & Friend *** Sunfire - Teammate & Friend *** Havok - Teammate & Friend *** Shadowcat - Teammate & Friend *** Polaris - Teammate & Friend * Caliban's Shop For Mutants ** Caliban † - Friend ** Gambit - Friend * Avengers ** Iron Man - Enemy turned Situational Ally & Teammate ** Captain America - Enemy turned Situational Ally & Teammate ** Thor - Enemy turned Situational Ally & Teammate ** Hulk - Enemy turned Situational Ally & Teammate ** Black Widow - Enemy turned Situational Ally & Teammate ** Hawkeye - Enemy turned Situational Ally & Teammate ** Black Panther - Enemy turned Situational Ally & Teammate ** Vision - Enemy turned Situational Ally & Teammate ** Falcon - Enemy turned Situational Ally & Teammate ** Quake - Enemy turned Situational Ally & Teammate ** Shuri - Teammate & Ally ** War Machine - Enemy turned Situational Ally & Teammate ** Red-She Hulk - Teammate & Ally ** A-Bomb - Teammate & Ally ** Ant-Man - Teammate & Ally * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury - Enemy turned Situational Ally & Teammate ** Agent 13 * Weasel - Bartender * Toad - Rescuee * Avalanche - Rescuee * Banshee - Rescuee * Copycat - Rescuee * Lady Sif - Teammate & Ally * Spider-Man - Teammate & Ally * Ghost Rider - Teammate & Ally * Magneto - Enemy, Attempted Killer turned Ally * Loki - Enemy turned Ally * Yukio - Ally * Mariko Yashida - Love Intersest Enemies * Weapon X Program ** William Stryker † - Trusted Ally turned Longtime Nemesis ** Omega Red † - Enemy & Victim * Enclave - Former Allies turned Victims * Brotherhood of Mutants - Enemies * Zzzax † - Attempted Killer ** Sentinels † - Enemies * Pyro * Apocalypse † - Enemy ** Horsemen of Apocalypse *** Psylocke - Enemy * Krakoa - Enemy * Thanos † - Enemy & Attempted Killer ** The Rulers of the Universe *** Ultron *** Arcade *** Electro *** Yellow Jacket * Silver Samurai † - Enemy * Noburo Mori * Sauron † Enternal Links Category:The X-Men characters Category:Avengers v X-Men characters Category:Wolverine (film) characters Category:The X-Men: Horsemen characters Category:Avengers: Forever characters Category:Wolverine 2 characters Category:The X-Men: Savage characters Category:X-Men members Category:Enclave members Category:Weapon X Program members Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Mutants